Falling Out
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: Castiel is at war and he should've heeded Rapheal's warning, what happens when Cas turns up at the motel the Winchesters are staying at bloodly and beaten? Is there a cure for this unknown effect that is happening to Cas or will they lose one of their friends, the one person they would consider family? Hurt!Cas, Worried!Sam and Protective!Dean. No Slash! Sam still has a soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Supernatural fan fic so please be nice and helpful.**

**Warnings: Blood + Gore, swearing and such**

**I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

Castiel couldn't hold out for much longer, even with his abilities to heal the wounds were becoming too much for his vessel. Raphael's men were relentless, each time he managed to take out one of them, another one would appear. He had to get out of here but it was too crowded for him to get the chance. A sudden pain spread at the back of his neck and went straight to his head causing immense pain. His legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Well, well, well," The voice was mocking and sent cold vibes throughout Castiel's body, "Look at you," His face came into Castiel's view as the man was circling him with a smirk on his face.

Castiel continued to give him a cold stare, he wasn't ready nor was he in any condition to fight again but he felt like he was going to have to anyway if he was going to survive this.

"Raphael has a message for you, he does sends his apologies that he couldn't be here but says to send your bleeding body to him," The man kneeled down in front of Castiel and placed a silver knife under his chin. Castiel's eyes laid on the knife, symbols were drawn on it and they started to glow as the knife punctured a small wound on his knife letting a trail of blood run down his neck, "But first I want to have just a little bit of fun."

His words, for some reason, sent waves of uneasiness through his body and for a good reason. The knife slipped from his vision before being plunged into his side, causing vast amounts of pain to surge through his body. He shouldn't be feeling this much pain, normally it was a dull ache in his vessel but this time it was pounding through his body and causing severe pain. The knife's symbols were now getting brighter as the man twisted the blade. Castiel refused to make a sound as the man slowly removed the blade to only make slow, sallow cuts along his arms. Castiel feels the world start to spin around him as his eyes become heavier and heavier.

"Oh, I think we might be losing you here," His smile widens, before he brings out an object which Castiel can hardly recognized as it becomes no more than a blur in his vision, "To stop that pesky healing of yours," The object was shoved into his and the pain bust through his body causing him to let a faint attempt at a scream out, he could feel the object burning inside of him. He knew if he was going to survive he had to do it now and the only place he thought of was a single motel room. Castiel started form all the strength he could and focused on the one place and soon enough he was gone before their eyes.

"Damn it!" The man shouted before turning to one of the men and whispering something and with that they all disappeared.

**A Motel Room**

A loud clattered caused Sam and Dean to bolt up from their beds and steady their hands on their hands on their guns. The bathroom light turned on and a painful gasp ringed in their ears. They carefully approached the bathroom door. Dean nodded to Sam, who then grabbed the door knob and pushed to door open and were horrified at the sight in front of them. There was Cas, bloody and beaten the crap out of, leaning against the wall as if it was his only way of standing.

"Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean and Sam raced to aid the broken angel.

Castiel's blue eyes slowly look up to the two brothers, he didn't want to burden them but this was the only place he could think of where he would receive help.

"Raph-" Castiel could barely finish his sentence before coughing an alarming amount of blood across the bathroom floor. That's when he felt his body tighten and then violently convulse in rapid movements causing pain to erupt through his body. He tried to muffle his screams of pain but this was unlike anything he had felt before, what had they done to him?

"What the hell!" Dean shouted as he carried Cas's seizing body to the bed, "Cas! Can you hear me?!" There was no reply, his body hadn't even stopped convulsing.

"I'll go grab some supply," Sam's face scrunched in worry, "I'll grab whatever I can get," His eyes didn't leave Cas as he raced out the door, not wanting to waste any time on the matter.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and the followings and the favourites, it means so much to me thank you!**

**Same warnings as always!**

**and I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, I also do not make a profit from this.**

**Dean's POV**

Moments after Cas's body stop seizing I couldn't help but start to think, had it really been that bad? We had always discarded Cas's problems and would yell at him every time he wouldn't come down when we needed him. He had been fighting for his life and others every time he was a way and we never stopped to even think that. I pushed those thoughts away when Cas started to stir again.

"Hey Cas," His eyes were trying to open up but they seemed to be failing each time until finally I could see those blue eyes of his.

"D- Dean," He managed to choke out but I could see the trail of blood slowly form at the side of his mouth. How long was Sam going to be? I got up and searched for a small cloth, damped it with water before rushing back to Cas's side and carefully dabbing the blood away from his face.

"Dean I'm fi- " Cas screeched in pain and his body then started to shiver violently and his wound started to burn brightly before another wound appeared on his body, a huge slash across his chest started to gleam red as blood started to trail down his chest. His face then started to form more ugly bruise that made Dean wince at the sight of them.

"What the fuck?" I couldn't believe it, something was happening and yet I didn't know what to do it was at that moment that I felt useless and the only thought I had was to call Bobby and see if there was anything he knew about what was happening, "Cas, Cas what's the hell's happening?"

"S-S-Sam," He faintly said before his body started to shake and then stop before he fell into a still state.

What did he mean? A terrible thought came across my mind. Sam hadn't been come back in an hour. I grabbed my phone and dialled Sam's number. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Message bank. Damn it! My first instinct was to go and find Sam but my brother could handle himself and at the moment Cas was bleeding out with a new wound across his chest.

**Third Person POV**

Sam had tried to calm himself as he walked into the store and looked over the selves for supples, bandages, disinfected. He stopped in his tracks as he notice the odd silence in the store, the casher wasn't even moving and the two other shoppers weren't moving from their positions near the counter. This wasn't right, Sam had made a move to out of the store before two other people walked through the door but they weren't people. Sam went into fighting mode grabbing Ruby's knife preparing to take them on, the two at the door made their way over to him and the three people who he thought were people made their way over to him, eyes now showing the blackness in them. The smirks on their faces were almost sickening as they closed in on him. Sam gripped his blade tighter.

"Hey Winchester," The one to the left of him chirped out, "Say hello to your angel for me," He gave Sam a wink before jumping forward trying to take out Sam but only to receive a knife being plunged into his stomach and falling to the ground the other two, who walked into the store, launched at Sam tackling him to the ground, throwing in a few a punches, that Sam was sure would bruise badly. Sam plunged the knife into both of them and throwing them off of him. He went to turn around to the female demon, when she slashed the knife painfully across his chest, causing him to wince in pain. The female demon then threw herself at him and had the most appalling grin on her face. He heard his phone start to ring, it was properly Dean wondering what was taking him so long, at least he had a good reason.

"I bet your angel's screaming in pain by now," She lifted up the knife, hoping to stab Sam in the stomach but Sam was faster and plunged his knife into her, causing the demon to gasp in shock then scream in pain and to finally fall limp. Sam pushed off the demon and slowly pushed himself up. He winced at the pain that radiated on his chest. Then he thought back to what the demon said, how did they know Cas was in pain? Then it became all too clear to him now, the set up in the store , them knowing about Cas and then them saying Cas would be screaming in pain. His eyes glanced down to his large wound across his chest, he felt a sick feeling rise in his stomach before he grabbed what he needed and rushed out of the store. He needed to see Cas to confirm his theory and he just hoped he was wrong.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing and I love you all!**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter just for you guys and I hope you enjoy it, please take the time to read and review as they do make me happy!**

**I do not own Supernatural or it's characters**

**Same warnings as usual!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Sam raced back to the motel, he was praying that he was wrong. He winced every time he moved, the wound across his chest was burning and every time he tried to move it sent shocks of pain through his body. He had finally arrived at the motel and carefully removed himself from the car, grabbing the supplies and then trying to move as fast as he could up the stairs and to their room. He swung the door open to find Dean pacing nervously back and forth.

"What the hell happened!" Dean almost screamed as his eyes went down to the large laceration across his chest, "Shit!"

Dean rushed over to Sam and checked out the wound, "It just needs stitches but…" He trailed off his eyes landed on Cas's limp and beaten body on the bed, "Cas has the same cut on his chest."

Sam walked over to Cas, the wound, it was in the same position and the same length, "Dean I think I know what's wrong."

Dean knew that it wasn't just an odd thing that Sam and Cas had just happened to have the same wound across their chest.

"It's a binding spell," Sam explained as Dean was working on both him and Cas. Sam winced as Dean finished stitching the wound and then moved onto Cas.

"I haven't seen any marks on his body," Dean replied, too busy fixing Cas to look at Sam at that moment, "Unless it isn't a mark that is doing it."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean's eyes met his, almost as if they were talking without words they stayed that way, both coming to an end result that wasn't going to be pleasant for any of them.

"So let's just say it is a binding spell," Sam finally broke the silence, "We know that Rapheal did this and we know that whatever happened to me, maybe even you also happens to Cas, how did the demons know though?" Dean's face scrunched in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He had finally finished with Cas and thought it would be best to just leave him to rest for now.

"They knew that whatever they did to me would affect Cas, they were taunting me about how much it will make him scream," Sam explained, letting the information think itself through in his mind once more.

"So what, Rapheal works with demons?" Dean got up and walked over to the small table to sit down.

"Maybe," Sam followed in Dean's footsteps and walked over to sit at the table, "Or maybe they were told to attack us," Dean's eyes harden, they were using them as a way to hurt Cas and that didn't feel right to him. Dean thought over all the times the angel had risked and put himself in danger for them and yet again he was suffering because of them, because of him.

"Makes sense," Dean couldn't help but look over at Cas and feel guilt glide through him making him feel sick inside, "Demons hate us and no way would they stand up against an archangel with a temper."

For hours they spent thinking, thinking of how to break the binding spell, they called Bobby and he hadn't called back and that made him feel dread every minute that the phone didn't ring. That was when two demons appeared in the room and they both went to Cas's side in a way of protection.

"How's the little Angel doing?" The one on the left laughed out at they started to close in on the two boys, they had no chance of making it out alive but they had a chance of injuring one of them causing Cas even more pain which he didn't need at the moment, "I bet that hurt," He pointed towards the wound on Sam but clearly meant his words to go to Cas.

"What," Dean growled, "You doing Rapheal's dirty work now," The demon's face harden at the remark and snarled at him.

"It's better than being fried and beside I really want to jolt that little pet of yours," The face went to an evil grin, "I bet his screams were loud and sweet, I would enjoy hearing them," The smile on the demon's face widen.

That was what set Dean off and Dean ran at the Demon and Sam at the other, both at battle to try and gain the upper hand at the small battle. The demons were stronger than they had thought and they were struggling to make a move to kill them.

That's when Cas shrieked in pain and Sam's demon's face lifted and gloated at the noise giving Sam the chance to strike and put an end to the pathetic beings existence. Dean on the other hand felt rage and guilt flood him as the demon punctured his leg with a knife.

"Oh I bet that hurt let's try this," The demon slowly turned to the knife causing another scream of pain to come out of not only Cas but Dean too, "How does it feel to be the one causing him this pain?" The demon was laughing uncontrollably before grunting in pain and falling to the ground.

Dean sharp breaths in before stumbling over to the bed, sam went into action and went to the supples to mend Dean.

"Go do Cas first," Dean let out sharply and Sam didn't even question it and raced to Cas, who was now stirring and whimpering in his state.

**Thank you guys and don't forget to read and review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, they do mean so much to me and I can't wait to see more of them!**

**I do not own Supernatural or it's characters or anything to do with it!**

**Warnings are still the same!**

**Thank you lovely people and do enjoy.**

Cas had been stirring for some hours and Sam and Dean faces were growing more strained, they didn't know what to do and they knew now that they were at risk but that wasn't the thing worrying them, it was that that they were the ones risking more pain to Cas.

"Dean it wasn't your fault," Sam knew the guilt that was all over the older one's face, he knew that Dean would be blaming himself at this moment for causing Cas even more pain.

"Wasn't my fault!" Dean exclaimed, "I fucking caused him pain Sam, he is in more pain now because of me," Dean downed another gulp of whisky that he held in his hand.

"Yeah so did I but it isn't our faults, it's Rapheal's and the demon's, not ours," Sam was trying to get through to Dean and from anyone's point of view it would have worked but Sam knew Dean and he knew Dean would still blame himself .

Cas let out a muffled scream causing Sam and Dean to rush over to Cas's side.

"St- stop… I'm so- sorry," Cas started to whimper before having a violent outburst, shocking both of the brothers. They had to try and calm him down but that was when they noticed a bright red glow emerge from the wound on his stomach and start to burn brighter.

"Cas!" Dean ran back to his side in an attempt to calm the angel down and what surprised Sam was that it seemed to be working, of course then it made sense, they were the closest things he had to family now, if only they had known that before, maybe they would have paid more attention to the struggles Cas was going through.

"Dean I think whatever's messing with Cas is in there," Sam pointed to Cas's wound and Dean shook his head, knowing what he was going to have to do and he clearly didn't want to, it would be causing him even more pain then before and Dean couldn't do that to Cas, not again.

That was when Dean's phone rang, "Hey," Dean answered.

_"I've been looking at binding spells and found something," Booby was on the other end, talking with a gruff voice as usual._

"Well are you gonna make me guess or what," Dean was growing impatient with all this waiting.

_"Alright hold your horses, a binding spell doesn't have to be a mark, it can also be an object but the object would have to remain with the person," Bobby explained, Dean could hear the ruffling of pages in the background._

Dean froze, he knew then, he knew what that red glow was and he now knew what he had to do and it caused him to feel sick inside, "Alright, thanks Bobby," Dean hung up before Bobby could even reply to him.

"Sam I'm gonna need you to find something a cloth to put in his mouth and you're gonna need to hold him down," Dean's voice was flat as he moved back to Cas and kneeled beside Cas.

"What are you doing?" Sam was worried now, whatever Bobby told Dean to do over the phone had caused Dean to turn pale and he didn't like it.

"Just go get what we need," Sam didn't even question him and just went for the supplies.

"I am so sorry Cas," Dean whispered, to the mumbling angel.

Cas Looked as though he was getting worse, he was growing paler by the hour and sweat was streaming down his face, he wasn't even sleeping, he was restless and wouldn't stop moving and the mumbling was endless now. Sam and Dean were beginning to put together what he was talking about and it scared them. Cas would be screaming and pleading one minute and then the conversation would turn into him asking for guidance and receiving none. Then there was one that struck Dean hard, Cas was talking about needing help and going to Dean but then not asking, saying he couldn't do that to Dean, saying that he was already too much of a burden to the brothers. How could Cas think that? He was like a brother to them and they would do anything for him.

Dean waiting for Sam to return and when he did, Dean started to rethink about this , he couldn't do this to Cas but then a voice said that he would be saving him from future pain but the other told him about him how much pain he would be putting Cas through and he almost froze at that thought. He shook his head. He needed to do this, Cas was now counting on them to do this, to save him.

Sam placed the cloth in Cas's mouth and held Cas down as Dean prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Forgive me," Dean barely said, that Sam didn't even hear it. Dean placed his hand above Cas's stomach and plunged it into Cas's wound causing Cas to erupt from his slumber and burst in yelps of pain. Sam was struggling to hold Cas down as he struggled to get free from what pain he was in. Dean could feel his eyes begin to water but he refused to let one trail down his cheeks.

**Thank you for reading and do not forget to review and thank you for all the favourites and the follows! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter! I may take some time in the future to update so just be warned!**

**I do not own anything, Supernatural or it's characters!**

**Same warning as per usual **

Cas burst into the muffled screams, he didn't know what was happening, this was an overwhelming pain. He started to thrash to get free from this newly founded pain out something or someone was pinning him down and he was unable to break free from the grip in his weakened state. He tried to talk but the object which felt like fabric was blocking him from his words. The pain, all he could think about was the pain as he felt as what seems to be like a hand move and grip at his flesh and blood that lay beneath his skin. The feeling was like anything he had felt, the hand moving in him, scraping flesh and tissue and then finally reaching a point and firmly gripping an object that made him leap from the bed and scream in more pain, if Sam hadn't been holding him down he would have succeeded in doing so but that action didn't come without a price as the movement tore the wound further open and made him grasp between the screams.

Dean had felt many sensations but this was the most horrifying, the feeling of flesh under his hands and nails, moving through Cas's stomach to find an object that was causing this much pain. Doing this felt like he was tearing Cas apart and it was killing him inside, the cries coming from the angel, who had always been the stone-hard angel with no emotions was now showing them in full colour and he was causing it.

He kept searching for the object and he had felt something hard and solid and that was what set Cas off. Cas lept into the air, clawing to get away, and Sam was having trouble holding Cas down now and Dean could feel the tear he and caused when Cas had jumped up, he shuddered but he knew it was now or never he stayed with his grip and pulled the red beaming object that had been shoved into Cas's stomach.

Cas had gasped at the object being removed and fell limp back down on the bed, out cold which the brother's would assume would be for a while. Dean and Sam were panting as they had arisen from their position.

Dean looked carefully at the object before placing it on the table and wiping it away the blood stained object.

"Thank god that's over," Dean panted before sitting down and resting with thoughts that were even more guilt ridden but were soften at the thought Cas would be recovering now and no more pain.

"Yeah," Sam's eyes ran over the object before him, "I'll send a picture of this to Bobby see if he recognises it," Sam picked up the object and grabbed his phone and walked off, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Dean's eyes ran over to Cas, his body seemed calmed but Dean knew better and he knew that even though the binding spell was over, Cas was still going to have some trouble adjusting to the situation and he wasn't used to the pain of what he has and is feeling. Dean got up and slowly walked over to Cas, mindful of his leg that was throbbing endlessly but he ignored it, he was only thinking about Cas and Cas needed him at that moment.

"Hey Cas," Dean spoke quietly as he rested himself on the opposite bed, "I – I'm sorry about this," Dean knew Cas wouldn't be awake to hear this but he needed to get this out, "I know I've been selfish and ignoring you're problems and using you like you have nothing better to do and I am so sorry," Dean stopped himself, no, he wasn't going to turn this into a chick flick moment. He turned himself to lie down on the bed.

" D – Dean," Cas mumbled, stirring slightly as Dean moved back into sitting position.

"Cas, Cas you're awake!" Dean hadn't expected Cas to make such a quick recovery to the point of waking up this soon.

Cas slowly rose but stopped as he winced in pain, "Dean what happened?" Cas's mind was fuzzy with details but he knew why he was here and what had happened before he came here but the moments after that become a blur and his memory wasn't providing any more details about what had happened.

"You don't remember?" Dean was a little bit relieved about that, he didn't want Cas to remember all the details, all he could think about was the overwhelming feeling of Cas being well.

"I remember what happened before I came here but after that my memory seems to be a blur," Cas's face was puzzled and confused and Dean almost smirked at that face he had seen oh so many times before.

"Yeah well give it time," Dean winced as he tried to get up, this didn't go unnoticed by Cas.

"What is the matter?" Cas tried to get up and this managed to get to lean up against the headboard of the bed.

"Ah demon attack nothing major," It was funny Castiel had also recognised a similar wound on his leg; he had gone over his body for the more serious wounds. The one on his leg shouldn't take long to heal and the small ones that scattered his body should take no longer then a day. The ones on his stomach and chest however, he believed would take maybe a week to heal properly if he was going to go back to plans in heaven. Castiel was growing more curious to the events that had be faded out in his absents.

Dean noticed the look on Cas's face but chose to ignore it, he was happy that Cas was finally O.K well on the verge on being O.K.

"By the way what happened before you popped in here," Dean grabbed the bottle of the half empty whisky and poured it into a glass, "You didn't exactly give us details?"

"I was defending myself from some of Rapheal's men, it was not going in my favour," Cas cast down his eyes before continuing, "I was largely outnumbered and managed to gain enough strength to come here before they had a chance to take me."

Dean scrunched his face, "By how much were you outnumbered?" Dean didn't like the idea of Cas fighting by himself especially when it came to his so-called family of his.

"Dean it is not of importance," Cas knew where Dean was going and he didn't want to give yet another burden to the two brothers.

"Like hell it isn't!" Dean thought about getting up and storming over but knew he would regret with his leg being in this state, "Cas how many!"

Cas lowered his head in defeat, "From what I gathered more than ten, maybe fifteen," Dean widen his eyes in shock. How the bloody hell could Cas even think of going into a fight like that!

"Cas how could you even think about going into a fight like that!" Dean was furious, why didn't Cas come to them for help!

"It wasn't my intention to be out numbered but I was left with little choice," Cas tried to defend himself from Dean, he knew how Dean could get.

"Why the hell didn't you come to us?" Dean was starting to calm down now, realising how difficult it had been for Cas now.

"I have already burden you with too much, I could not put this on you," Cas sighed finding it almost impossible to find I comfortable position, finally giving up he laid in one position but still finding it uncomfortable but learning to deal with it.

"Cas you're not a burden, why would you think that?" Dean couldn't understand this, Cas was like family and family was supposed to be there no matter what. Didn't Cas know that?

"I have already caused you too much pain, making you fight my battles was too much to ask for," Cas felt like it was crushing him, all this talk about his problems was sinking in and becoming more and more real and now he was bearing this down on Dean and Sam will find out too, he felt terrible.

"Cas you are like family and family looks out for each other and don't you dare think otherwise," Dean threaten, it almost amused Cas, he enjoyed Dean's natural being and his personality. That was why he becomes so attached to both of the brothers; they had these unique personalities that he had grown attached to.

"Yes Dean," For some reason that was what Cas needed to hear, he needed a family that accepted him and enjoyed his presence. He had felt neglected and disowned from his real family and now he felt the warmth he hadn't felt in a long time and it brought a smile to his face that had not shown emotions in a long time.

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and folllowing. It means a lot when you do it! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel so bad that I made you wait for so long, trust me it wasn't my intention but with school restarting and a few family dramas I had no time to write properly and if I did the writing would really bad so I am really sorry!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and following and favouriting they are always welcomed!**

**Warnings are still the same**

**I do not own Supernatural or anything involved in the show.**

Castiel was making process but was making it incredible difficult. He kept pushing that he was fine. He had to get back to Heaven as soon as possible, he was leading an army and Raphael now had the upper hand. If he had full control over his powers than he would be out of there by now but he recently found out that his powers were affected, his grace was affected.

**One Hour Earlier**

"I don't give two shits Cass," Dean growled while he swung the fridge door violently open and grabbed a beer, "I ain't letting you go back out there, you gonna get yourself killed!"

"Dean!" Cass was boiling, did he not understand what was in the balance here, "If I am not to return soon, I could lose this war causing thousands to die in the process!"

"Cass you don't get a vote in this decision," Cass's glare nearly burnt through Dean as he watched Dean walk around. Dean snorted and then placed the beer down and walked into the bathroom.

Cass took the chance to get out, he wasn't going to sit around here while war was raging in Heaven. He felt as though his wings were incredibly heavy as he prepared himself to fly. Of course that was a dear mistake. He did manage to fly before crashing into the other side of the room. He felt vibes of pain rush through his body as his grace flared with icy fire and vain.

"The hell!" Dean bolted out of the bathroom. His eyes laid on the crumpled angel hissing in pain and looking as though he went ten rounds with a lion. Dean's mind went to worst case scenario, "Cass what happened, are you hurt?" Dean thought through that and thought that was the most stupid question to ask but the thought was there.

Castiel heaved out a sprinkle of blood before replying. He was thinking of lying but that would be pretty obvious and right now he couldn't be bother with trying to defend himself, "I tr–tried to fly, it didn't work."

Dean shook his head, how could Cass even think of flying off in his condition!? But Cass has been doing a lot of things that have been stupid and basically a death wish, "You stupid son of a bitch, how could you even," Dean stopped himself there, "You know what don't even answer that question," Cass gave him a questioning look before Dean hooked his arm under Cass's and heaved him back to the bed.

Cass let out a relieved sigh, he wanted to let go, he wanted everything to be like they were. Simple. But it wasn't. It was far from simple now, it was complicated and as much as he wanted to be there for Dean and Sam, he couldn't be. He had his own problems, he was being hunted by his own kind and Dean and Sam couldn't possible begin to understand what it was like up there ever day on Earth was a week in Heaven. He had obtained many injuries but they healed, he had lost and he had killed. He felt his eyes become heavy and as much as he didn't want or need sleep, it seemed that the injuries of the act he had just tried were now taking its toll and he slowly drifted into a slumber.

Dean watched as Cass slowly went to sleep. He felt like he was holding Cass prisoner. It was clear that the angel didn't want to be here and that he would rather be somewhere else. He felt like they had drifted away from each other, Cass was always been busy and Sam's issues and it was all piling up. He just wanted things to be easy, back to the way they were but it could never be the same now, not now. He let his thoughts consume him. He was told that bottling them up was never good but right now he couldn't give a fuck, a lot of people don't go through what they go through and when you're in this line of work you can't afford emotions. They get in the way and mess shit up too much. So he sat there watching the angel in his slumber, waiting for Sam to come back from his run, waiting for anything really.

**Present**

Sam was talking to Bobby. Bobby had called about the binding spell, saying he had something. Sam walked around the room, not staying still for two seconds, this was starting to annoy Dean to his core. Watching Sam walk back and forth rambling God know what and nodding his head occasionally. He had finally hung up, which relieved Dean, and turned to finally sit down to talk with him. Cass was still sleeping, it seems his last idiotic move had drained too much and now he was paying the price.

"So," Dean urged, "What did he say?"

"Um he said that this object is supposed to be very powerful, it eats you away from the inside and can link you to at least twenty people at a time, so I guess from what you told me it was eating away Cass's grace," Sam sighed and his eyes traced Cass before turning to Dean who had his head hanging.

"Damn it," Dean muttered, "So how long will it take for him to get his mojo back properly?"

Sam shrugged, "Bobby doesn't know, maybe a week, depends on how long it was in there for," Sam knew this wasn't great answer and that Dean wouldn't be amused by them but there wasn't much he could do about that. They would just have to be patient about this and hope that Cass would heal properly and not pull anything else.

Cass began to stir quite violently. Sam and Dean bolted to life and the stir and raced over to him.

"Hey Cass!" Dean shouted but it didn't do much," Dean kneeled beside Cass, trying to calm him down but failed as Cass refused to listen.

Cass suddenly stopped and his eyes flew open, they looked terrified mixed with horror, "He's here," He whispered before bolting up and scrambling for his angel blade before being grabbed by the arm and having it twisted at a horrifying angle that caused a shrill screech from Cass.

Dean's eyes registered a little slow, everything flew before his eyes. Cass suddenly bolted from laying position and raced for the table. The next thing Dean registered was the blood curdling crunch and screech of bones snapping and screams. There before them stood a black woman, they could only guess who it was and they guessed right.

"Raphael," Castiel grunted, his arm still held at the horrifying angle as blood was spurting out of the arm and a white fragment which they assumed was bone stuck out making it an ugly mess.

"Castiel, leeching from humans, you're an abomination to our kind, I think I have a solution for that," Raphael gripped tighten on Castiel causing him to whimper in pain and bit his lips letting a small droplet trail down his lips and make an unnoticeable splash on the ground.

Castiel's hand reached for the for the angel blade, trying to keep Raphael's focus directly on him and not on the task he was focused on. Raphael's lips curved as he saw Castiel trying to reach for blade, he quickly flung Castiel against the wall, and this was causing quite a racket that wasn't going unnoticed.

"Hey what's all the noise about!?" grumbled a harsh tone from the other side of the door.

Raphael turned his head towards Castiel, who was still recovering from the lasted blow, he walked over to him and gripped him tightly, "Let's do this somewhere else."

Dean could see what was about to happen and he'll be damned if he was going to let Cass go through this alone. Before Raphael took off, Dean latched himself on. He disappeared along with them, leaving Sam in an empty room. The manager burst in, is unclean look glared at Sam as the overwhelming smell of smokes whipped into the room.

"What was all the noise?" His glare held on Sam not looking away for a split second.

Sam shrugged and sighed, "I guess I got a little too excited," He gave a small smile before packing his stuff up and heading out for the Impala, he needed to find Dean and Cass but he had no clue where to even start. He was now lost and had no clue on how to take on.

Cass was in a daze, he felt a slight stiffness and fatigue throughout his body. He tried to move but a strong force wasn't allowing him. He tried to look around but his head was also affected and he remained still. From what he could see, he was up against a concert wall, in what seemed like a warehouse but he couldn't be sure about it. He heard a muffled yell, his ears were ringing so much that he couldn't register much but when he was starting to regain focus he could hear Dean yelling curses at someone. If Dean was near then everything should be O.K, at least he wasn't alone. Then a third voice came in, it was threatening, forceful and demanding. A voice he was all too familiar with.

Then all of the recent events came rushing to him, the throbbing of his arm and banging in his head sent vibes of remembrance through him. Raphael coming, the pain and then Raphael taking hold of him and Dean rushing towards them and grabbing Raphael and flying here.

"Dean you're in for quite a sight, since this method hasn't been used for thousands of years, banned because of the cruelty and what's the word, the disgrace it brought us," Raphael sounded quite happy, although you really couldn't tell the difference but the ring in his voice was impossible to miss.

"What the hell are you doing, you son of a bitch," Dean sneered, he couldn't move from the ground he stood but he could more freely then Cass could, this allowed him while Raphael was all too focus on Cass to gather the surroundings, it was the lonely warehouse they passed on the way to town. Dean had only hoped that he had his phone on him. Relief surged through him when he felt the object and quickly typed the location to Sam, hoping he got it.

Raphael soon left Cass and turned to Dean with a look that made Dean want to hurl. The bastard was all too much enjoying this.

"Well before we had a more humane way of ripping out grace, we used to rip the wings off of angels, it was very effective but unfortunately rules changed and we were no longer using those methods but now no one is here to tell us what to do and Castiel is too deserving of this method," The bastard was actually almost smiling at this. Dean felt like throwing up now, the thought of Cass going through that and then him having to watch it happen was all too much.

"Now shall we begin?" Raphael turned back to Castiel and reached for the angel blade.

**I am sorry for the cliffy but yeah wanting it to end that way so yeah. **

**Thanks for reading and loved the episode last night, it was awesome and Misha is said to be recurring in season 9 and he will direct an episode so yay! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for supporting this story and I will try to update more often!**

**Same warnings as ever and I still don't own Supernatural!**

**Thanks and I hope you do enjoy!**

"Oh you sick son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, straining his voice as he did so. Raphael didn't even glance back at him as he recited what Dean presumed was Eniocican. Cass made a sharp intake of breath and then suddenly Dean saw one the most fascinating thing. Castiel wings appeared before him, shimmering with a gold tinge and had a silver gold colour that made the effect all the more beautiful. He could practically feel the silky feathers glide through his fingers, the warmth it would bring vibrate through his body shocking him into a lazy state. It was the first time Dean had ever laid eyes on the wings and he somewhat felt unworthy, the sight before felt too holy for him to even be in the same room has the majestic wings let alone gaze upon them with keen eyes. Thousands of questions flooded his head, were they as light as they look? Were they soft to the touch? Would he be able to touch them? Those were pushed to the side under the realization of the situation, soon they would be torn away forever and Dean could only hope that Sam would be able to come in time before that sight was lost to them forever.

Raphael let his eyes trail Castiel's wings, it was a shame really Castiel's wings were magnificent. He could hear the frantic shouting coming from that insufferable being called Dean. He should feel privileged no human being has ever witnessed such an event before, he'll be the first.

Raphael lined the blade to the top of the shoulder blade and brought it down to the wing. Castiel squirmed at the feeling of the angel blade burning against his wing. Then that single cut turned to a tearing agonizing burn that ripped through his body and erupted into a blood ridden scream. He was gasping for the escaping air that was drowned by the flowing blood that pooled from his mouth. This pain was worse than any pain he has endured. With his other pain it never truly affected him, it was only effecting his vessel and those wounds healed within an instant this was cutting into his very core, burning the light from inside him. He thrashed against the invisible force that pinned him to the wall but failed. Not even Dean's voice reassured him, he was too under Raphael's power and now Dean had to watch him become nothing more than a powerless angel trapped inside a vessel. He felt so weak, so powerless to stop anything, to protect Dean, to live. He could feel Raphael's hot breath against his shiver neck as he trembled with the pain. Raphael made painfully slow cuts into his wing, gliding back and forth, each stroke with the blade sent jolts of sickening flames of pain through his body and each time he could feel vile raise inside his throat. Beads of sweat dripped pitifully down his forehead and onto the floor mingling with his pool of silver glinting blood. His grace was fading and pouring from him. Even in the blood he could see it becoming dimmer with each passing second. His powers were being sucked from him slowly and his vessel will soon not be able to heal from any wounds afflicted to his body. He felt sorrow for Jimmy, he could feel Jimmy curling further into the mind, hiding himself from this new found pain. Jimmy could have never foretold this happening but he knew the results of saying yes, but that didn't stop Castiel feeling like he had betrayed Jimmy in every way possible. He was the reason Jimmy was in pain now, it was always him who caused grief in one way or another at least after this Dean and Sam could lead a semi regular life without him bringing his problems onto them.

Dean could watch anymore, the sight was worse than Hell. In Hell it was him on the receiving end of pain and suffering but now it was Cass, the one who saved him, the one who is always there. He never thought of it that way, Cass was there when Dean needed him and never failed once at it. Dean thought it was always because Cass was assigned to him but it was more Cass rebelled for him, he gave up everything he knew, everything he believed in to join Dean and Sam on their missions and had not once asked for anything in return. How could he be so selfish? The one time Cass needed him and he was failing, he always failed the ones he loved. Dean shook his head, ridding the thought, his eyes laid upon Cass, he was shivering with pain and blood splattered the once clean trench coat. Dean's ears were assaulted with the cries and screams that sent vomit to his throat and all he could do was watch, watch the one person he could rely on, the one person who was there for him when no one else was.

Sam was speeding to the warehouse, he remembered the exact one, and it was the only one on the road anyway. God knows what Raphael was doing with them only that it wouldn't be pretty. Sam took sharp glances to the side of the road, hoping that he hadn't of past it. Raphael wasn't the one to have long daunting talks, he was more into suffering first and knowing Raphael he would take it out of Cass. But that laid an unpleasant thought on Sam's mind. What if Cass died? He wasn't overly close to Cass but he was still a friend and he would do anything for him and Dean. Dean would be broken. Dean would blame himself more than anything. It would kill Dean. Sam wasn't allowing any of this, he was going to stop this no matter what. Dean was relying on him, so was Cass, he wasn't letting them down, not either one of them.

Sam's heart started racing as he pulled over to the abandoned warehouse, it was sorta clichéd but angels were never the ones to consider that. He supplied himself with the angel blade Cass had left, holy oil, knives and a gun, he knew it would affect Raphael but hey it would distract him. Sam carefully closed the boot of the impala hoping not to make too much of a noise. He couldn't just go in hoping for things to go in his favour, no he had to survey the scene beforehand. He went to the closest window for a view. He felt his stomach flip over as he looked at the horrifying sight before him. Dean stood helplessly against an invisible force while Cass was pinned to a wall and Raphael was cutting- cutting off his wings. Sam looked away, unable to look any longer, it was unexplainable. How could Raphael even do that to his own brother? He shook his head and took a long breath. The best option would be to sneak through the back door and get in through that way, hoping that Raphael wouldn't sense him already or that would ruin it all and effectively get them all killed. No, he knew what to do but it would been a case of a lot of luck.

Dean couldn't bare it, he was to the point of nearly begging Raphael to stop but just out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure that sent waves of relief through his body. Now he could do something, now he could try and not fail a friend.

Raphael's mind was absorbed into the work he was doing, the fine slices to cause the extra pain, seeing the grace bleed from this unworthy thing sent him into his own world. The sweet music coming from Castiel's mouth was only consuming him further along with the feeling of the wet blood between his fingers as he pressed harder with the blade to produce a stream of blood tainting the once beautiful wing. It would take time yes but that was the pleasure of it. The time it would take was agonizing for Castiel but pleasure for Raphael and he intended on enjoying every second of it. Little did he know that that would be his downfall as he was too drowned in his world to notice the younger brother behind him.

Sam had done everything that was needed and know he only hoped that it would work, otherwise they would have one very pissed off archangel. He took slow quite steps towards the archangel hoping each time that Raphael wouldn't turn around and smite his ass. He was close enough, it was now or never, he raised the single blade and plunged it deep into Raphael, the surprised gasp was soon gone and replaced with an angry snarl as the archangel abandoned his work which caused a sigh of relief from both Dean and Cass.

Raphael reached behind his back and pulled the blade from his back, he could feel his grace draining but he didn't show it. He walked towards Sam, intent on ending the puny life right there and then but soon saw the smile appear on young man's face as a ring of holy fire rose around him and he was trapped.

His powers that once held were now failing, they were not strong enough to hold out for long. Dean was the first one to be released from the hold and he rushed over to Cass who was soon released from the hold. Dean caught Cass before he was able to hit the floor, he was mindful of his wings as he carefully hold him in a reassuring grip.

"Hey Cass you with us buddy?" Dean tried to relax his voice but was failing, his concern, worry and fear were showing through as he carefully pulled Cass up and held him close. Dean didn't even bother to glance over at Raphael.

"Do not leave me here," Raphael warned, eyes piercing into their skulls.

"Yeah heard that speech once and you wanna know what I think, I think you can go screw yourself asshole," Dean thought about ending Raphael there but Cass was the important one right now and if he wasted time he didn't like the idea of what would happen if they didn't stitch Cass up.

They got to the Impala and Dean carefully placed Cass in the car, minding his wings as they curled into a protective position and hid the injuries sustained.

"Dean do you really think we should leave Raphael there, alive," Sam question, it would make sense to end Raphael but Dean could bare to think what would happen if they didn't help Cass out as soon as possible,

"My number one priority right now is getting Cass the hell out of here if we waste time on that asshole then… then I don't what will happen," Dean raced to the driver's side.

"Ok let's go," Sam agreed as he walked over to the passenger's side and got in and they sped off not even glancing back at the abandoned warehouse.

Dean kept taking glances back to the shiver body, his speed going a little higher every time but making sure no cops were around. Cass's body was dangerously shaking, he was deathly pale and sweat was pouring, drenching his clothes and hair. Dean reassured himself that once they got to Bobby's that it will all be over, that Bobby will know what to do. Bobby was only a three hours' drive away. The job they were working wasn't that far out so at least they had that in their favour right now.

"Dean he's burning up," Sam's voice was worried, he didn't want to pressure Dean but this was getting more life threatening for Cass by the minute.

"Shit!" Dean cursed as he went a little faster, at this rate they would be there in under hour which was a little bit more reassure then three hours.

Dean could still save Cass and he'll be damned if he was going to fail Cass. This time he is going to be the one saving. It was time for Dean to save Cass.

Bobby was sitting in the office bored to death, there was no major demon activity on lately and the boys hadn't called back lately which worried him a little bit but they were big boys they could handle themselves. At that thought, his phone rung.

"Hello," Bobby answered, flipping through the pages of a book.

"Bobby!" Sam's voice was rushed and frantic which put Bobby on high alert.

"What is it?" Bobby ushered closing the book and putting his full attention to Sam.

"We coming over right now and we need your help," Sam seemed like he was blurting out whatever came to mind and not getting to the point.

"Ok with what?" Bobby asked, God knows what they have gotten themselves into now.

"It Cass, it really bad Bobby we don't know what to do," Sam sounded defeated and it shook Bobby.

"Ok what happened?" Bobby started to get prepared for whatever it maybe.

"Raphael found him and god he started to cut off his wing and Cass isn't getting any better," Sam answered as Dean swore in the background.

"Jesus ok seeya when you get here," Bobby hung up and started to gather up all the medical equipment and started to dig through the books. He sure wasn't gonna let that feathered friend die.

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing! Hope to hear from you and I'll see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys soz for the long wait but School Holidays so yay! Anyways. I have for you another chapter, in which I an debating to be the last. I want to ask whether you want another or whether you think it's rounded off well here so here you go, you be the judge!**

**Same warnings as always and I still do not own Supernatural!**

**Thanks and please review for me and for Team Free Will man!**

Dean rushed inside Bobby's house carrying a limp Castiel and carefully putting him stomach down on the table Bobby had prepared. Sam had rushed to Cass's side so had Bobby. Fully prepared as always.

"Jesus," Bobby mutters quietly, "Place him down on his stomach, we need to try and fix that wing of his."

The boys obeyed without question and awaited.

"We gotta try and reattach the wing, it won't be pretty, Sam can you strap his ankles," It wasn't a question but an order and Sam followed swiftly.

"What?!" Dean was furious, Cass was already in pain but why diminish him even more.

"Well he ain't gonna like this and I'd prefer to live to see another day, so we need to hold him down," Bobby snipped back. He loved that boy but sometimes Dean didn't think things through and jumped to conclusions.

Dean just nodded reluctantly and proceeded to the task at hand.

"Dean do want me to do it?" Sam wearily asked, he knew Dean better than anyone and he knew that this could take Dean down and he didn't want to see that.

"I'm fine Sammy, let's just get this over with," Dean picked up the single needle and stared at it for what felt like hours, did he truly want to do this? Did he want to cause pain to his friend that had been there through thick and thin? No, he didn't. But he felt like it was his duty to. Whether he wanted to do it or not was out of the question. He had to do this for Cass. That was the least he owed his faithful friend after everything.

The only thing he could remember was the gushing flow of crimson blood and the heartbreaking screams from the one person who had been through enough.

The bright sun peered into the musty poorly light shack called Singer's Salvage. They all were tired, they all were haunted by the screams but Dean was affected the most. As he watched his finally sleeping friend resting on the cot in the study. No one was truly gain to move Cass up the stairs so they all agreed to let him rest on the cot for the time being. Bobby had soon gone to bed after the event of last night, soon followed by Sam but Dean couldn't let himself sleep. He felt if he did, then when he woke up Cass would be gone, in more pain and that was now the only thought on his mind. If Cass was in pain then that meant that Dean had caused it. He seemed to be causing a lot of pain lately. He was the reason Cass was in this mess in the first place. He made Cass feel distant, alone. He never thought of the consequences, of course it seemed he had been thinking about himself a lot lately. Cass was nothing but an object for him to use when needed and that made him feel disgusted and remorseless about himself. He never wanted for Cass to become that, he wanted Cass to feel like he could come whenever he wanted. He wanted things to be as they were but it felt now that that moment had come and gone. Now all he could hope for was that he could try and repair his mistakes with Cass, with everyone.

Dean was drained from his thoughts when he heard a rustle and a light and barely noticeable groan.

"Cass? Cass, man!" Dean's heart was in overdrive, Cass was waking up. He was alright… hopefully.

"Dean?" Cass's voice was frail and weak but still there which reassured Dean even more.

"Yeah Cass it's me, how ya feeling?" It was the most important question Dean could think of asking right now. He wanted Cass to say he was fine but that would be a lie. Right now Dean knew he needed to hear the truth, he needed the truth more than anything.

Almost as if Cass had read his mind, which was more than likely, "I feel weak, my grace is… faint and I want to move but my vessel refuses to obliges," Cass's voice was louder now that he was fully awake but it still sounded strained and forced.

"Yeah you gonna be feeling like that for a while but you should be better in a few days, hopefully," Dean replied. Cass's eyes laid on the ceiling as if something interesting was there, "Um Cass, maybe, I don't know, if you sorta wanna talk about it maybe?" It felt like a pathetic attempt at comforting which it was but Cass seemed almost comforted with it. He looked at Dean with sad but almost forgiving eyes that sent Dean into a trance.

"Dean I remember everything, I remember being powerless, having Raphael carve slowly into my wing and I remember what you did," Cass held his gaze, as if telling a child off but his words were soft and calm.

"Oh you remember that," Dean mumbled, he felt calmness leave him and guilt flood through him and it weighed down upon him. He looked down upon his knees, unable to look Cass directly in the eyes anymore. He shouldn't feel like this, he had done so many stitch up jobs before. Why was this time different? Of course Dean already knew the answer to that. Cass had lost trust and friendship in Dean, Dean had more than now served that friendship beyond repair and it was his fault. He could have done something, anything, but all he did was stand there and watch his friend be tortured and nearly killed before his eyes.

"Yes I remember that you saved me, both you, Bobby and Sam and you may think that you only caused me pain Dean but you cared more than that, you saved me, you did nothing to harm me," Dean's eyes lifted to Cass's and for the first time in days he felt useful, he felt good about himself. They stared for minutes, having a silent conversation between each other. Cass sighed and turned his gaze away, "Dean, I feel regret over the past year, that I never came down to help you, it seems to be concerning me of late."

"Geez Cass it wasn't your fault, I basically told you to piss off, none of that was on you man," Dean reached out a hand and placed it upon Cass's shoulder mindful of the still injured and visible wing that curled gently on the ground.

"Thank you Dean" Cass almost whispered.

Things had changed on that moment and Dean wouldn't admit but he cared more than he let on for the angel but he was sure now that Cass already knew that.

**Thank for reviewing and for those people who constantly review! Should this be the last chapter?**


	9. Author's Notes

**Hey guys, I have decided to leave it there because I feel if I try to continue it may turn a little bit weird and unable to read so I hope you guys liked the story and if you have any suggestions for what I should write next please PM me and I will try my best to please you. Cass is alright so that is all that matters and Dean has finally shown some... a lot of feelings and Sam is well Sam and Bobby is jest awesome. **

**PM me at any time if you want to throw suggestions, I always like challenges and I love to hear from you guys. **

**So I love you guys and for some reason my mum says I don't have a social life but I have all you guys and that is just awesome! **

**Thank you and Team Free Will is looking out for you guys!**


End file.
